


The Revelation

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is just a weird, what-if story involving Luke and Mara.  It is not a serious story so it may be a little OOC.  This is also one of my first stories, so it doesn't flow too well.  It must have been part of a writing challenge, because I can't fathom why I wrote it.  It has a strange twist.





	The Revelation

Luke Skywalker was walking down the busy streets of Corsucant when he felt a familiar presence through the Force. He eagerly scanned the crowd until he sighted a flash of brilliant reddish gold hair in the distance. Luke grinned.

_'Mara Jade. I wonder what she's doing here?'_ He thought as he pushed his way through the bustling crowd toward his good friend.

When he got closer to Mara, he noticed she was burdened down with a half dozen shopping bags and boxes.

"Hey Mara, let me help you." He said as he arrived, relieving Mara of a couple of the larger packages.

"Skywalker!" Mara said surprised. "Thanks…I didn't know you were on planet."

"Just got in today. I've been shielding my presence. I wanted to surprise my sister, but it turns out her and the family are off to a spa for the weekend." Luke said with a shrug. "So I'm just killing time until they return."

"Oh." Mara said noncommittally. "My speeder is here," she said as she approached a sleek new model.

"Wow!" Luke was genuinely impressed. It was a red mid-size Turbo Sportster, one of the top-of-the-line speeders. "A rental I assume?" Luke inquired as he piled the bags and packages in the back seat of the speeder.

"No, I bought it." Mara admitted.

Luke looked at his friend in surprise. "You bought it? Do you intend to be on Coruscant long?" The thought of Mara permanently making residence on a planet he called his home away from the Jedi Academy made his heart leap. He enjoyed the redheaded trader's company, but was always disappointed to find her off flying about the Galaxy. The prospect of spending more time with Mara thrilled Luke.

Mara seemed reluctant to answer him at first, but after some hesitation she replied. "If you must know Skywalker, Karrde's organization picked up some major government contracts so there was a need for a full time representative on Coruscant."

"I can't believe Karrde is forcing you to settle down in one place." Luke said half-seriously. He knew nobody could force Mara Jade to do anything she didn't want to, but he also knew she enjoyed the freedom of space travel.

Mara put the last of her packages in the vehicle and climbed into the driver's seat leaving Luke standing on the sidewalk. She pursed her lips in thought, not knowing how much to reveal to her friend. "No, I asked him for this assignment." She finally admitted. She sighed quietly as she finally decided Luke deserved to know the truth. "Hop in Luke and I'll show you my new apartment, if you not too busy that is."

Luke didn't know what shocked him more: Mara admitting she volunteered for a planetside assignment or her calling him by his first name. "No I'm not busy. I'd love to see your new apartment." The Jedi said with a smile as he slipped into the speeder.

About ten minutes later he was in for an even bigger shock as Mara pulled into the Imperial Palace parking garage. "You live in the same building as me and my sister?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Mara smiled, "I just couldn't bear to be too far away from favorite Jedi Master." She said with a playful wink. She noticed the stunned look on Luke's face and laughed. "Just kidding Skywalker. Karrde thought it was best to live near where most of my government contacts were located."

"Oh…yeah, I see." Luke said sheepishly as he grabbed up her packages and headed towards the turbolift. As the doors closed Luke noticed she pushed the button for the floor directly under his. "You are going to be under me." He said happily.

Mara turned to her friend and raised an eyebrow "What?"

Luke immediately realized what he said came out wrong. "Umm… I mean you are going to live under me…I mean your apartment is under my floor."

Mara laughed softly. "You are so cute when you are that shade of red, Luke."

The doors of the lift opened and Mara exited. Luke stood transfixed. _'Did she just say I was cute?'_ he asked himself. The closing doors brought him out of his stupor. He used the force to push the door-open button and quickly followed Mara down the hall.

She palmed the access pad and led Luke into her new quarters. As he stepped inside Luke was stunned by the decor of Mara's home. The floor plan was similar to Luke's apartment but that is where the similarity ended. Where Luke's quarters was fairly austere and functional, Mara's place was warm and inviting. Luke gazed in wonder at the beautiful paintings that hung on the walls and the exquisite furniture that graced the rooms. In the main living area there was a curved sectional couch facing a large fireplace. In front of the hearth laid a fur throw rug. The quiet sensuality of the quarters did not escape the Jedi Master's notice.

"Your apartment is beautiful." He whispered.

Mara looked over to her friend and smiled. "Thanks. Just put those packages over on the kitchen table." Mara said as she moved into the kitchen. "Would you like some wine?" She asked as she grabbed a couple glasses.

"Sure," Luke said as he piled her shopping bags on the table. "Mara you said you volunteered to stay on Corsucant. Any particular reason?"

Mara was opening the wine bottle when she stopped and looked at Luke. She dragged in a deep breath and then slowly released it. She popped the cork and poured the wine into two goblets. "Luke, come sit with me." She said as she carried the wineglasses and bottle to the couch.

Luke was confused but followed his friend and sat down next to her. He took the offered glass and sipped silently. Mara glanced at Luke for a moment before she let her eyes drop to the ground.

"The reason I decided to request a planetside assignment was it was suggested by my therapist." She said quietly and then quickly looked up to see Luke's reaction.

"Therapist? Are you injured?" he asked thinking she was referring to a physical therapist.

Mara shook her head. "No, not that kind of therapist. I've been going to a psychotherapist for the last 6 months." She confessed.

"A psychotherapist!" Luke said startled. "Why? You don't have any reason to see a psychotherapist!" Luke insisted.

"Luke," Mara sighed, "I was practically raised by Palpatine. That should be reason enough for therapy." She drained her glass and poured herself a new one.

"I started seeing my therapist because for years I've been unhappy and I didn't understand why. I had a great job, a fast ship, friends, I thought I had everything…but I was still not content." Mara took another sip of wine and then put her glass down on the side table and turned and faced her friend. "The depression became so severe that it was causing problems at work. That's when Karrde suggested I see a doctor friend of his. I am glad I did."

Luke was not sure what to say. Mara was not the type of person who readily admitted weakness. He was afraid anything he could say would just put him in hot water. He decided his safest approach was simply to be a good listener. "So what happened?" He finally asked.

Mara leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. After a moment she began talking. "I discovered that the reason I wasn't happy was because I kept my emotions bottled up inside. I was afraid of commitment and attachment. I had casual friends, but no deeply committed relationships. I avoided settling down and growing roots because that meant getting to know people around me. I knew that the closer that I was to a person the greater the chance of it ending up in heartbreak. So instead of taking the risk I would just blast off planet and avoid the situation altogether."

She opened her eyes and looked over to Luke. "My doctor told me I would have to face my fears. It meant I'd have to stop my nomadic existence, stop pushing people away, and start taking chances. That's the reason I decided to ask for a planetside assignment. It also partially explains why I chose this apartment. I realized I would have to eventually face my greatest fear."

Mara paused. Luke was unsure what she meant by that last statement. Did she move to the Imperial Palace to confront her ghosts from her past? She did grow up on these grounds. Luke wondered what horrible memories they held for his dear friend.

"No, I am not here to confront my memories of the Emperor." Mara explained, picking up some of Luke's thoughts through their bond. "During one of my sessions with my doctor I finally realized why I was always so cold and confrontational when around you. It was because what I feared the most in this Galaxy... was you."

Luke was stunned. "You are afraid of me?" He asked quietly. "Why?"

Mara gazed into Luke's brilliant blue eyes. The Jedi Master could sense her internal struggle as she considered continuing this conversation or avoiding it altogether and asking him to leave. Finally she made a decision. "I fear you Luke because I like you.  I care for you and perhaps...maybe I love you."

Mara held her breath. A part of her could not believe she told him. It went against every instinct that was beat into her by Palpatine and her handlers. Love was a weakness. Love could get you killed. But Mara knew that if she were ever going to break free of her previous training and have half a chance at a normal life she would have to take the big risks when it came to matters of the heart. Now she was going to find out if it was worth the risk. Would Luke laugh at her and walk out? Or would he accept her love?

Luke stared at Mara in complete shock. He always dreamed of one day having a romantic relationship with this beautiful and sensual woman, but never in any of his wildest fantasies did he ever imagine Mara would be the first to profess her love to him.

He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came. Luke was utterly speechless, but he knew he needed to do or say something soon or Mara would jump to the wrong conclusion. So he did what he always dreamed of doing. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

When Luke's lips touched hers, Mara's eyes closed and she moaned softly. She slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. All of the romantic longings and sexual cravings that Mara had so carefully pent up over the years suddenly were unleashed.

Tonight the former Emperor's Hand will not be denied.

Without warning she brought her hands around to Luke's chest and started to unbutton his shirt. After fumbling with the buttons momentarily Mara became impatient and hungrily tore the clothing from his body. Luke, not wanting his trousers to meet the same fate, momentarily broke away from their kiss, kicked off his boots and quickly removed his pants. While he was doing this Mara hastily divested herself of her clothing until both were standing in the living area nude and breathing heavy.

Mara reached over to the side table and picked up a remote. "Watch this." She said seductively. She pushed a couple buttons and suddenly the lights dimmed and the gas fireplace lit up. She tossed the remote to the side and once again wrapped her arms around Luke, capturing his lips with her own. Without breaking from their passionate embrace, Luke slowly lowered Mara onto the fur-skinned rug. She wasn't the only one with pent up lust, no, not lust, love, for the person in their arms.

Hours later both Luke and Mara decided that they could not possibly continue. Mara tossed aside a hardbound copy of the Unabridged and Illustrated Galactic Karma Sutra. "I think we did every position listed in that book." Mara sighed blissfully.

"At least twice!" Luke added with a grin. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow."

They were both on their backs lying on the rug in front of the warm fire. "Remind me to send your therapist a gift." Luke joked.

Mara laughed and slapped him playfully. "What are you going to say on the card Farmboy? Thanks Doc for making it possible to have mind-blowing sex with one of your patients?"

Luke rolled onto his side and gazed at Mara. "No, I was going to say Thank you for allowing me to finally find the love of my life."

"I love you too." Mara whispered.

Luke was absentmindedly running his fingers through the soft fur of the rug. "I love this throw rug." Luke commented. "What kind of animal is it?"

Mara turned to look at her lover. "It's all the rage. Something I picked up at an Empire-Chic specialty store. It's an Ewok-skin rug."

Luke's hand stilled. "What?" He gasped.

"It's Ewok." Mara repeated.

Luke bolted off of the rug and backed away in horror. "Sith Mara!" He screamed. "You mean we spent the entire night having sex on a dead Ewok!" Luke suddenly felt ill, his stomach threatening to lose its contents.

"Well, it is probably more than one Ewok." Mara explained. "They are pretty small creatures and this is a fairly large rug." She stared at her lover in confusion. "Why are you so upset, Luke? They're only semi-sentient. And they're carnivorous little buggers. I'll tell you what, if they had half a chance they would eat you…and not in the good way ...like last night."

Luke did not hear Mara's words. He eyes were transfixed on the offensive floor covering. The colors, the distinct markings, the texture they all seemed very familiar to him. He stepped forward, examining the fur more closely.

"Wicket?" he sobbed.

~The End~


End file.
